Reflections in the Mirror
by LadyVirgo1956
Summary: Honda’s feeling’s toward Jounochi’s relationship with Kaiba. Side story to Fire and Ice


Reflections in the Mirror

Summary: Honda's feeling's toward Jounochi's relationship with Kaiba. Side story to Fire and Ice

One shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters

The reflections in the mirror cannot hide who we are from ourselves as if to tell us every time we look who we are. People who look at us only se the masks we put on. To take off said mask is to reveal that same reflection we see when we look into the mirror.

This could be said of Hiroto Honda, he took off his mask for a brief moment in time and almost destroyed not only his relationship with his love Ryuugi Otogi, but his friendship with his best friend Katsuya Jounochi who he has known since childhood and his relationship with his lover Seto Kaiba.

He had become incensed when he had found out his best friend Jou was seeing someone who he considered the enemy. He had deep feelings for him even if he was with someone else.

FLASHBACK

As he watched the television he couldn't believe what he was hearing and he turned As Jou walks into the living room of Yugi's house turned on his friend and started to yell at him "Jou is it true are you and Kaiba seeing each other?" Tell me you're not and this is some sort of joke. Man he's the enemy." Jou looked at his friends and shook his head in agreement. "WHAT JOU ARE YOU CRAZY MAN HE IS THE ENEMY I THOUGHT YOU HATED HIM!" Jou had tried to explain to him that he loved Kaiba and he just didn't understand. He had left angry, hurt and at the time he thought disappointed.

Jou came too see me later that week, I couldn't believe it he was here, at this I thought that I could make him see reason it didn't work.

"What are you doing here?" I said in a bitter tone. He only looked at me with a sad expression like his world was crashing down around him I thought maybe he realizes Kaiba's not any good for him. Boy was I off base what he tells me sends my world into a tail spin.

"Look Jou I don't really want to talk right now." He looks at me with a sad expression and says "Why are you treating me like this I thought we where friends." Honda turned on Jou and with a bitter tone said "You're sleeping with the enemy. Of all people why did you pick him? Why him?" Jou looks at me "Where is this all coming from. I know how Seto can be but I've seen a side of him that everyone seems to ignore." I stand there looking at my friend getting madder that he is sticking up for him "Why are you defending him all he has ever done is mistreat everyone around him especially you." Jou sighs "Look he doesn't mistreat everyone. He loves Mokuba and as for me he was just hiding his feeling behind everything he did and I saw through it and never gave up on him, on us."

I couldn't believe he was saying these things. True he did love his brother and from what I could see Mokuba did spend a lot of time by himself to me that wasn't being a loving brother.

At this point I was truly pissed and looked Jou straight in the face and said something I had promised myself I wouldn't say "Don't you get it I love you Jou for a long time but you never saw it and when I found out you where sleeping with Kaiba I just flipped out." I turn away from Jou wrapping my arms around myself and started to cry.

I just stood there not believing that I had just told my best friend that I loved him. The air had become thick with tension I couldn't breathe I had to say something anything. Then he says something I just didn't want to hear "I'm sorry Honda I didn't know. There has always been something there between me and Seto from the first time we met back in High School, don't ask me to explain it, I can't.

As he turns to leave I stop him. "Wait Jou I'm sorry it's just that I don't trust Kaiba." Jou turns and looks at me and ask me a very strange question "Do you trust me? Do you think that I would really be doing this if he was going to hurt me? If I believed that I wouldn't be with him. When we are together it is like electricity. I have never felt like this before so trust me on this." I looked down at the floor and say "I do trust you it's him I don't trust." Jou sighs and looks at his me "I'm leaving I should have known you wouldn't listen to reason." At that moment he tells me he knows that a certain party would be upset for telling him how he felt about Honda, to understand the way he felt. "Look I know of someone that happens to like you and you are too blind to see it." I look at him "Who?" Jou tells me "It's not my place to say but you know him very well."

He is right I do know him it is Otogi but I broke it off to try and get Jou. We had been seeing each other on and off since high school. It never was about love just the great sex that we have with each other and I wanted Jou not him or so I thought.

I watch him leave and just sigh and start to cry. I know I have lost his friendship possible forever, or so I thought.

END FLASHBACK

I didn't speak to him for a long time. Until Kaiba called and told me that Jou was miserable and that he missed our friendship and that he was planning a party for him and need a favor from me and Otogi to go to the airport to pick up Shizuka as a surprise for him.

I still think back on that day and remember how I and Otogi came to the realization on how we felt about each other.

FLASHBACK

Ashort time later a knock comes from the door I get up hoping its Jou. When I open the door who do I see but Ryuugi Otogi Dungeon Dice Monster creator?

I invite him in not sure what to say. "Hi Honda we need to talk." I though to myself "Boy I seem to be popular today. "What is it Otogi? If it is about Kaiba then forget about it and leave." Otogi stands there in silence. "No this isn't about Kaiba it is about us." I looks at him "Us what about us?" "I don't know if you haven't noticed but I care about you and before you say we are just friends hear me out. This goes beyond friends." I look at him stunned. "What about us, yeah I know we are friends and we've been together on several occasions but you didn't even hint that it would go any further in fact how did Jou find out anyhow?"

He looks at me and smirks, "Jou is more aware about people than anyone gives him credit for. He's known since high school and as far as Kaiba goes there has always been something between them don't sell him short." As I listen to him I begin to wonder and think back to all the fights he and Kaiba always had and the looks they gave each other when the other one was not looking. "Yeah you're right I don't know why I've been so blind can we start over?" I look at Otogi and hope it's not too late.

The next thing I knew he was holding me down and kissing me and at that moment it just felt so right, everything felt so right.

END FLASHBACK

I'm standing here with my boyfriend talking to my best friend making up for the pass four years and asking him to forgive me. In all of his innocence that is Jou he does. At that moment in time everything is right both with my relationship and with Otogi but also with my friends. I still don't trust Kaiba all that much but if Jou does then it is ok.

The reflections in the mirror can be subtle or it can scream at you, you just have to know where to look. The masks are strong finding the weakness in it can be a challenge like Honda found out. So his reflections where subtle as well as screaming at him from those around him. So when he looked beneath the surface what he found was true happiness.

The End

A/N: Read and Review .


End file.
